Fighting for your love
by NekoDarkShadow
Summary: La secundaria "Las Noches" es el lugar menos pensado para encontrar el amor de tu vida, ¿no?. Si así lo crees, pregúntale a Nnoitra y el te dirá que lo pienses dos veces. AU (Universo Alterno). Ooc (Out of Character). Bleach. Múltiples parejas.
1. Love at first sight

¡Hola a todos! Éste es mi primer fic (publicado) de Bleach, tengo varios más, estuve leyendo mis notas y pensé que merecía una oportunidad, además este es el fic que esta mejor redactado o el que es más legible ... por el momento XD

Espero que les guste. Si ven algún error o tienen alguna sugerencia me lo pueden decir ;3 Por ahora espero actualizar este fic todos los Sábados/Domingos, pero todavía no sé cómo seguir el capítulo 2.

Ningún personaje de Bleach me pertenece, todos ellos son la obra maestra de Tite Kubo-Sensei, yo sólo los tomo prestados para divertirlos a ustedes. Este fic no tiene fines lucrativos.

Por cierto, lo califiqué como "M" por las malas palabras y/o insinuaciones que hay, no son muy pasadas de mano pero es mejor prevenir que curar.

Sin más, los dejó leer tranquilos =u=

* * *

Era una hermosa tarde de otoño: El cielo estaba pintado de tonos rojos, la brisa del viento hacía caer algunas hojas, los pájaros cantaban alegres melodías y los jóvenes de la secundaria se preparaban para regresar a sus casas.

Y como todo Viernes en la tarde los adolescentes planearían salidas para el fin de semana, pero no todos se divertirían, por sobre todos Nnoitra Jiruga, la razón es que estaba castigado por faltarle el respeto al Director Aizen.

- Ahora sí que te pasaste J-chan. – Gin el zorruno secretario de Aizen regaño al morocho estudiante. - ¡Decirle a Aizen que tiene cara de condón es muy malo, aunque sea verdad!

- ¡Tzu!

- Tzu ni 8 cuartos, estás castigado: Por el resto del año limpiaras el aula después de clase.

El joven revoleó su, único, ojo mientras que de un portazo Gin se iba.

Nnoitra maldijo a Aizen como nunca en su vida: ¡Limpiar no era lo suyo! ¡Fastidiar a los demás si lo era!

El malhumorado Nnoitra se empeñó a terminar su castigo antes de que oscureciera, nadie le quita su merienda a Nnoitra Jiruga y sale vivo. Después de todo el joven morocho tenía una razón: Estaba creciendo, a pesar de que ya podría jugar básquet profesional.

Luego de haber desempolvado los borradores y barrido el suelo, Nnoitra pensó que no era tan difícil y creyó que tardaría más.

Una vez guardado los elementos de limpieza, tomó su mochila y saltó por la ventana. Si Nnoitra supiera que su castigo físico en realidad sería una bendición amorosa, hubiera deseado que lo castigaran hace años.

Empezó a caminar hacia su casa, cuando chocó contra alguien.

- ¡Maldita zorra! ¡Fíjate por donde caminas! – Le gritó a un pobre joven asustado.

- ¡Y-yo lo siento!

Nnoitra fijó su ojo en la persona que yacía en el suelo y no lo podía creer: Un esbelto cuerpo vestido con el uniforme de 1° año de secundaria, con una delicada cabellera rosa ondulada y una seductora mirada ámbar remarcada por unos hermosos anteojos.

Nnoitra tardó unas miradas en reaccionar, hasta llegar a una conclusión: Se enamoró a primera vista.

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! – Repetía el joven tirado en el suelo.

- ¡Oe! ¡Cálmate! – Reaccionó Nnoitra. – No tienes por qué perdonarte, fue mi culpa, siento haberte chocado. – Extendió su mano para ayudar a levantar al peli-rosado. – ¡M-me llamo Nnoitra Jiruga!

- ¡Gracias! ¡S-soy Aporro Granz!

- ¿Aporro? ¿Eh? ¿Qué tal si compenso la caída, invitándote un cappuccino?

- ¿Cappuccino? – Anticipando su respuesta, Aporro sonrió. – Me encanta-

- ¡HERMANO! ¿QUÉ HACES HABLANDO CON UN PERRO CALLEJERO?

- ¡Yylfordt!

Un joven de cabello rubio largo y ojos fucsias, había aparecido por detrás de Nnoitra.

- ¡Yylfordt! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿QUÉ HAGO? ¡VENGO A BUSCARTE! ¡VAMOS A CASA!

- ¡P-pero!

- ¡SIN PEROS! – Yylfordt se acercó y tomó bruscamente la delgada muñeca de su hermano. – ¡NOS VAMOS AHORA!

- ¡Auch! ¡Me lastimas!

Aporro intentaba quitarse a su hermano de encima, pero éste le puso más fuerza, haciéndole derramar unas lagrimas. Nnoitra no podía creer lo que su ojo veía y tuvo que intervenir.

- ¡Oe! ¡Déjalo! – Nnoitra pateó el estomago de Yylfordt, cayendo al suelo sin aire. – ¡Y la próxima vez que toques a Aporro o me llames "Perro Callejero", mi bota te dejará sin herederos! ¿ENTENDISTE?

- ¡S-sí! – Dijo el joven rubio agonizando.

- ¡Ok! ¡AHORA SAL DE MI VISTA! – Nnoitra se dio vuelta. – ¿Estás bien, Aporro?

- ¡Sí, gracias!

- ¡Eto … Mi oferta de Cappuccino sigue en pie! ¡Si es que quieres!

- Me gustaría, pero no puedo.

- ¡Ah, entiendo: Golpee a tu hermano y ahora no me quieres hablar! – Murmuró con tristeza.

- ¡No es eso, odio a mi hermano! – Aporro se sonrojó. – Pero mañana estoy libre.

Aporro sacó una pequeña tarjeta de su mochila, escribió algo y se la entregó a Nnoitra. Luego Aporro se despidió del morocho adolescente y se fue caminando por la plaza, mientras el viento jugaba con mechones de su rosado cabello. Esa noche, Nnoitra soñó con esa imagen.

La mañana siguiente

Nnoitra se despertó con una sonrisa y decidió compartir su alegría con su mejor amigo: Ulquiorra Cifer.

Ulquiorra's House

Desde un sillón, en un celular verde y negro sonaba la canción "Nusumareta Key" y cuando un joven morocho atendió, éste dejó de sonar.

- ¿Moshi, moshi? ¡Habla Ulquiorra!

- Ne Ulqui~, ¿a que no adivinas lo que pasó?

- ¡No me digas! ¿Otra vez metiste la lengua en el tomacorriente?

- No eso no.

- ¿El dentista no validó tu cupón de descuento?

- ¡Eso fue la semana pasada!

- ¿Te contrató la NBA?

- ¡No me jodas!

- ¡Ok, me rindo! ¿Qué sucede Nnoi~?

- ¡Me enamoré!

- ¿Nnoitra? ¿Tu? ¿Enamorado? – Gritó entre carcajadas una voz. – ¡Dile que se cuente otro chiste, Ulqui!

- ¿Qué cara … ¿Por qué mierda, Grimmjow, le quitaste el celular a Ulqui~?

- No fue Grimmjow, Starrk lo puso en altavoz antes de caer dormido al suelo.

- ¿Y?, Nnoitra. ¿Cuál zorrita es la afortunada?

- ¡Ey no le digas zorrita! ¡Él es más decente de lo que tú eres!

- ¿¡"Él"!? – Grimmjow y Ulquiorra gritaron al unísono.

- …

- ¡Dios mío! ¡Con la facha de macho que tienes, resultaste ser todo un maricón! – Rió Grimmjow.

- ¿Tú de qué te quejas? – Habló el joven moreno. – ¡Ayer te vi besándote con D-Roy!

- ¡Ya te dije que él fue quien me besó!

- ¡Lo que digas Drama Queen!

- ¡KING!

- ¡Ok, ¿de qué hablábamos? – Ulquiorra ignoró a Grimmjow. – ¡Ah cierto! ¡De tu novio, Nnoi~! ¿Cómo es? ¿Lo conocemos? ¿Es de nuestra escuela? ¿No es Ai-sensei, verdad?

- Son demasiadas preguntas, trataré de responderlas.

- Tómate tu tiempo.

- ¡Pero trata que sea para este siglo!

- ¡Ya cállate Grimmjow!

Se escuchó un golpe y a un Grimmjow chillando en agonía.

- Continúa.

- ¿Ok? 1: Es la persona más hermosa y dulce con la que me haya chocado. 2: no lo creo. 3: si, va a primer grado, pero no sé en qué curso. Y 4: ¡no, no es tu amor platónico!

- ¡Más te valía!

- ¿Alguna otra pregunta más?

- Sí. ¿Tu amiguito tiene nombre?

- ¡Aporro Granz!

- ¿Granz? ¿Granz con z, no?

- Eto … Sí, supongo.

- ¿Estaba con Aporro un sexy hombre rubio?

- Creo … ¡pero yo no lo definiría como sexy después de lo que le hice!

- ¡Tonto esos son los hijos de los Doctores Granz!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Sí! ¡Mejor cuídate! ¡Porque si tienes algún accidente no te aceptarán en su hospital! ¡Y todo por hacerte el "macho"!

- ¡Ok! ¡Me perdonaré con Aporro hoy en mi cita con él!

- ¿¡Tienes una cita y no me lo dijiste!? ¿Cuándo se supone que me iba a enterar?

- Pues … ¿Ahora?

- ¡Está bien! Te dejo porque tenemos que B-A-Ñ-A-R a G-R-I-M-M-J-O-W y va a ser muy difícil.

- ¿Qué dijiste Ulquiorra? – Preguntó Grimmjow.

- Nada.

- Ok, luego te cuento como me fue.

- Jane y no te olvides ningún detalle.

- Está bien, adiós.

- ¡Y no te olvides de usar protección! – Starrk habló dormido.

- ¡Starrk! – Gritaron todos antes de que Nnoitra cortara el teléfono.

Acto seguido, Nnoitra se preparó para su cita: Se buscó unos jeans ajustados porque para su talle y altura no hay otros, una camisa, unas botas y una campera, y no menos importante, se colocó su mejor parche y sus 6 pulseras preferidas, 3 en cada muñeca.

Luego de vestirse, Nnoitra se ató su largo y oscuro cabello en una colita y se dirigió al lugar acordado para la cita que Aporro había anotado en la tarjeta. Cuando llegó, Nnoitra fijó su mirada en el lugar y pensó que nunca había visto tanto rosa en su vida. Todo el lugar, desde muebles, menús, camareras y hasta la comida! Todo, pero absolutamente todo estaba en tonos rosa.

Nnoitra pensó que se había equivocado de lugar pero justo cuando se dio la vuelta para irse, su cita estaba enfrente de él, mirándolo.

- ¿Qué? ¿No piensas entrar? – Habló Aporro quien estaba vestido con un jean chupín, una camisa, un chaleco, unas botas y una campera. Todo lo que vestía combinaba muy bien en él.

- Sí, claro que voy a entrar, es que te estaba esperando. – Le dijo mirándolo a esos ojos de color ámbar, Aporro pestañó 2 veces con sus pestañas que eran como la cola de un pavo real: Largas, abundantes y tan hermosas que Nnoitra se perdió en ellas.

- ¡Eto! ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Qué? – Se despertó de su trance. – ¡Sí! ¡Es que nunca estuve en este tipo de cafetería!

- ¿De qué hablas? – Aporro frunció el ceño.

- ¡Ya sabes! Es que nunca estuve en una de esas cafeterías con … temas.

- ¡Siempre vengo aquí, es mi lugar preferido! – Se relajó Aporro sonriendo.

- Entonces entremos.

- Ok.

Entraron y se sentaron frente a una ventana con vista al parque. En unos segundos una mesera los atendió.

- ¡Bienvenidos a Chappy-Coffe! ¡Mi nombre es Nemu Kurotsuchi! ¿Qué desean ordenar? – En toda una monótona oración la muchacha les dio el menú.

- ¿Eto? … ¡Nemu-chan! – Exclamó Aporro. – Mi amigo es nuevo en esto, ¿qué le recomiendas?

- ¿Qué te parece un pastel de fresas con crema y malvaviscos?

- ¡No gracias! – Nnoitra vio la foto en el menú y pensó que ni loco comería algo tan rosa en su vida. – Sólo tomaré un Cappuccino.

- Si él no la quiere, tráemela a mí. – Aporro le sonrió a la joven y ella se retiró para hacer sus pedidos.

Después de eso, la cita fue con viento en popa, charlaron, comieron y Aporro se rió de los chistes de Nnoitra. Ya se veían brotar chispas entre esos dos y luego de que Nnoitra pagara la cuenta a una tal Rukia y porque ya era de noche, Nnoitra acompañó a Aporro hasta su casa a pesar de que el último no quería que lo hiciera.

En cuanto llegaron, Aporro se dirigió directo a la puerta pero Nnoitra lo agarró por la cintura.

- ¿Qué? ¿No me vas a despedir? – El más alto de ellos dijo en tono juguetón.

- ¡Lo siento! Es que no estoy acostumbrado. – Aporro miró al suelo con tristeza en sus ojos. – ¡Es mi hermano, es que no me deja salir con nadie! ¡Ni siquiera con mis amigos!

- ¡Descuida! Ya te acostumbrarás a las salidas. – Aporro miró hacia arriba y en ese instante Nnoitra besó dulcemente su frente y cuando sintió el roce de los labios ajenos contra su piel, Aporro se sonrojó. – ¡Porque seguiré invitándote Aporro, sin importar lo que diga tu hermano!

Nnoitra soltó a Aporro y éste aún sonrojado se dirigió a la puerta.

- ¡Por cierto, deja de llamarme Aporro … me gusta más Szayel! – Dijo sonriendo, Nnoitra sonrío también y Szayel desapareció tras la puerta.

* * *

¡Ah! para los que no sepan "Nusumareta Key" es una canción de Nobutoshi Canna quien es el Seiyuu de Nnoitra, es una buena canción ^^

Disculpen si los personajes están muy fuera de carácter (muy Ooc) pero esto es un AU.

Se aceptan sugerencias :3

Tal vez agregue un bonus de cómo son cada personaje en este Universo Alterno.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	2. Just a normal day?

Hola, prometí actualizar el fic cada semana pero por problemas de inspiración y demás, terminé actualizándolo ahora xD

Se que nadie lo está leyendo ;n; pero a mi me gusta y lo seguiré escribiendo ^^

Como siempre, Bleach no me pertenece y solo hago esto por diversión :3

* * *

La mañana del Domingo era hermosa y Nnoitra despertó sonriendo como el día anterior, solo que esta sonrisa era más de tórtolo enamorado. Feliz de la vida, se levantó y desayunó, después se dispuso a llamar a su mejor amigo mientras tomaba un refrescante baño en la tina.

- ¡Ohayo! ¿Quién habla? – Se escuchó una voz que no pertenecía al joven morocho de ojos esmeraldas.

- Eto … ¿Y Ulquiorra? – Preguntó desconfiado.

- Está peleando con Grimmjow, intentó hacerle el desayuno y llevárselo en la cama a modo de disculpa por lo de ayer, pero se tropezó y Ulquiorra terminó embarrado de jalea, crema, jugo de naranja y panqueques. – Hubo una pausa causada por un bostezo. – ¡Y Grimmjow no tuvo la mejor idea que ayudar a Ulquiorra comiendo lo que tenía encima!

- ¿Ah? … ¿Puedes llamarlo?

- ¿Espera … eres tú, Nnoitra ?

- ¿Recién caes que soy yo? ¿S-Starrk? – Dudó un momento, tratando de no equivocarse.

- ¡No eres nadie para quejarte! – Ahora la voz del hombre castaño se distinguía más.

- ¡Jejejeje!

- ¡Ok, ya lo llamo! ¡Espera un segundo! – Se escuchó como dejó el celular en alguna mesa y unos pasos alejarse. – ¡Ulquiorra! ¡Tu novio te llama!

- … - Silencio incomodo.

Se escucharon rápidos pasos acercarse, como si alguien saltara de alegría.

- ¡Aizen-sensei! ¿Es usted? – La voz de Ulquiorra tomó un tono alegre y de colegiala enamorada lo que sorprendió a su amigo.

- ¡N-no, Nnoi~Nnoi! ¡Pedazo de demonio entregado que eres!

- ¡N-Nnoitra! – Rápidamente el morocho cambio su tono alegre de voz al lúgubre tono habitual. – ¿Qué sucede? ¡Es muy temprano!

- Te quería decir cómo me fue en la cita, pero si estas tan ocupado pensando en Aizen y con Grimmjow en celo contigo … ¡mejor se lo cuento a Tesla! – Se burló Nnoitra, él sabía muy bien como irritar a su amigo.

- ¡Oe! ¡Yo no estoy en celo con Ulquiorra! – Gritó el hombre peliazul desde la otra habitación. – ¡Ahora desátame, maldito sadomasoquista!

- ¡Cállate Grimmjow! ¡Eso te pasa cuando me derramas el desayuno en la cara!

- ¡Y no te olvides de que también intentó violarte mientras lamía toda la crema de tu cuerpo desnudo!

- ¡Sí, y también por intentar violarme mientras comi-!

- ¡Oe! ¡Yo no intenté violarte! ¿Qué te pasa mente podrida?

- ¡Nnoitra!

- ¡Jejejeje! ¡Caíste! – Se burló el morocho mayor.

- ¡Ya deja de joder y cuéntame lo que pasó! – Se notaba por como hablaba Ulquiorra que ya su vaso de tolerancia estaba por rebalsarse.

- ¡Ok, ok! ¡Fue estupenda! ¡Fuimos a una cafetería muy rosa pero la pasamos muy bien, comimos, charlamos, y cuando lo llevé a su casa lo besé! ¡Ojalá se vuelva a repetir!.

- ¡Y después me dices fácil a mí! – Se mofó Ulquiorra.

- ¡Idiota! ¡En la frente! – Gritó Nnoitra a su celular.

- ¡Oh! ¡Entonces eres más inocente de lo que creía! ¿Qué más sucedió?

- ¡Me dijo su verdadero nombre, o por lo menos el nombre por el que quiere que lo llame!

- ¡Kya! – Se escuchó el típico chillido de fangirl saliendo de la boca de Ulquiorra.

- ¡Auch! ¡Mis oídos! ¡Además no es para tanto, cálmate!

- Lo siento, me dejé llevar.

- ¡¿Cómo con Grimmjow anoche?!

- ¡Exacto! ¡Hey! ¡Deja de hacerlo!

- ¡Ok! Me tengo que ir, creo que pasé demasiado tiempo en el agua.

- ¿E-espera estabas hablando conmigo mientras te bañabas? – Un leve tono rojo cruzó por las mejillas del joven morocho.

- ¿Eto … Sí?

- ¡Uhhh! ¡Nnoitra hiciste sonrojar a Ulquiorra! ¡Kawaii! Jajajajaja – Se escuchó la inconfundible risa maníaca de Grimmjow resonar a lo lejos.

- ¡Grimmjow Jaegerjaques! ¡Ya verás, te mataré! – Pasos se alejaban y se escuchaban golpes y gritos de sufrimiento lejanos.

- Eso debió doler. – Starrk había recuperado el celular. – ¡Ok, en cuanto termine mi siesta los separo!

- ¡Jejeje, ok! ¡Luego me avisas si no se sacaron los ojos entre ellos! Nos vemos Starrk~

- ¡Adiós!

Después de colgar la llamada, Nnoitra se dirigió a su cuarto a terminar de secarse y cambiarse, cuando de la nada cae un ladrillo por la ventana. Nnoitra se acerca y ve que tiene amarrado un papel que decía: "¡Se lo que hiciste! ¡Morirás!"

- ¡¿Qué demonios?! – Maldijo – ¿Qué es esto? ¡¿Una película de terror o algo así?!

Nnoitra miró detenidamente la letra para asegurarse que veía bien.

- ¿Eh? ¿Otra vez los gemelos Kurosaki? Aunque este no es su estilo … ¡Demonios! ¿Qué debo hacer? – El joven morocho pensó en voz alta. – Si le digo a Ulquiorra se pondrá nervioso y hasta paranoico, por otro lado si no se lo digo y le llega a pasar algo …

Nnoitra llevó su mano a lo que antes era su ojo izquierdo, ahora cubierto por un parche.

- ¡N-no me lo perdonaré!

El resto del día Nnoitra se quedó en su casa pensando que haría, mañana sería otro día de escuela, se dijo a sí mismo, y es ahí donde encontraría más fácil a su amigo.

La mañana del Lunes Nnoitra despertó por el ruido del timbre y voces familiares, se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta, solo con sus bóxers sueltos puestos, eran sus amigos.

- ¿Te volviste a dormir? – Preguntó Ulquiorra, el más bajo y joven de todos ellos.

- No. – Mintió. - ¿Por qué?

- "¿Por qué?". – Se rió Grimmjow mientras lo señalaba. – Estás prácticamente desnudo, jajaja.

Una mujer mayor pasó caminando por la vereda de enfrente, y en cuanto vio el espectáculo de carne joven que se presentaba ante sus ojos, no pudo evitar desmayarse en el acto.

- ¡Demonios! Espérenme un segundo.

Nnoitra se apresuró a vestirse con el uniforme escolar obligatorio, tomó algo para comer en el camino y la nota amenazadora antes de salir por la puerta con rumbo a la escuela.

En el trayecto hablaron de las cosas típicas de adolescentes, música, ropa, autos, las personas que les gustaban, los problemas que tenían, etc. Pero a pesar de la agradable charla que sostenía con sus amigos, Nnoitra aun seguía preocupado por la nota, a tal punto que ya no distinguía las palabras que salían de las bocas de sus compañeros.

- ¡Te digo la verdad, el Chupacabras existe! – Grimmjow se obsesionaba con temas que veía en la televisión, esta vez era el programa "Aliens en América", el joven a veces podía ser muy influenciable. Pero gracias a eso Ulquiorra lo sacó de la vida de delincuente y ahora formaba parte de su grupo de amigos.

- No te creo, ¡demuéstramelo! – Dijo Ulquiorra, los aliens no le llamaban tanto la atención como a su amigo, él era más de los fantasmas y los seres sobrenaturales. En la escuela siempre se rumoreó por su piel pálida, contrastantes cabellos negros y como actuaba fríamente, que él era un espíritu que deambulaba por el lugar, eso lo molestaba pero sus amigos siempre salían en su defensa, aunque muchas veces lo avergonzaban en el proceso.

- ¡Ulqui! – Llamó el morocho más alto.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Se dio vuelta para ver a su amigo mientras reía. - ¿También crees en el Chupacabras?

Nnoitra frunció el ceño ante la actitud del otro, una vez que las cosas eran serias, su amigo se comportaba desinteresado.

- Ponte serio de una vez, tenemos doble problema con "K" mayúscula. – Detuvo sus pasos para que le prestaran atención, sus amigos lo imitaron, ahora todos permanecían quietos en medio de la vereda.

- Si serás tonto Nnoitra, hasta yo sé que "problema" no va con doble "K". – Se burló Grimmjow.

- ¡Idiota! Se refiere a los bastardos de los gemelos Kurosaki. – El menor de todos bajó su cabeza, se podía notar sus nervios.

Nnoitra apoyó su mano en el hombro de su amigo, haciendo que éste alzara su cabeza y lo mirara directo a su ojo.

- Sabes que no permitiré que te toquen … otra vez.

Ulquiorra se veía un poco más relajado pero no tanto como sus amigos quisieran.

- No te preocupes, sin importar qué estamos aquí para apoyarte. – Sonrió Starrk palmeando la espalda del morocho menor. El castaño vio la mirada triste de Grimmjow y decidió integrarlo para animarlo. - ¿No, Grimmjow?

- ¡Sí! ¡Todos para uno y uno para todos!

Lo miraron como si ahora él fuera un alien, por primera vez había citado una frase de un libro.

- ¿Eh? ¿Desde cuándo lees "Los Tres Mosqueteros"?. – Preguntó Nnoitra.

- ¡Nerd! – Bromeó Starrk.

- ¡Cállate, es parte de mi tarea!

- ¿Y desde cuándo haces tu tarea? – Habló de nuevo el castaño.

- ¡Obvio! ¡Desde que le gusta el intelectual de Ulqui! – Dijo el más alto.

- ¡Cállense! ¡Eso no es verdad! – Exclamó avergonzado el rebelde del grupo.

- ¡Sí, como no, jajaja!. – Rieron los dos, burlándose de su amigo.

Ulquiorra sonrió aliviado, era una mañana común y corriente, no tenía de que preocuparse con sus amigos a su lado …

Al llegar a su escuela, se despidieron y cada uno se fue al salón que les correspondía.

- Nos vemos en el almuerzo, chicos. – Dijo Nnoitra mientras subía las escaleras hacía su salón.

- Ok. – Asintió con su cabeza el joven morocho.

Ulquiorra entró a su salón, se sentó en su mesa y esperó a que el maestro multiuso Kaname Tousen tomara lista, siempre se preguntó como un ciego podía leer el listado sin que esté en Braille, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a la caja de sorpresa que era su maestro. Tousen comenzó a nombrar los alumnos cuyos apellidos empezaban con "A", luego "B" y ahora estaba en la "C".

- ¿Cifer, Ulquiorra?.

- ¡Presente!

El maestro marcó con una tilde el apellido de Ulquiorra y luego siguió con el listado hasta llegar a la letra "G".

- ¿Granz, Aporro?.

- Presente.

El joven morocho se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre en su clase y se dio vuelta al oír la voz del joven de cabellos rosas. ¿Ese era el chico con el que estaba saliendo su mejor amigo?, la verdad no estaba nada mal, era lindo y todo, pensó.

La clase comenzó como de costumbre hasta que el Director Aizen entró a mitad de la aburrida lección del maestro y enseguida todos los alumnos se levantaron saludando a la mayor autoridad de la escuela.

- ¡Buen día mis queridos alumnos! Tousen otra vez olvidaste esto … - Aizen saludó mientras levantaba con sus brazos a un niño rubio de apariencia gatuna.

- ¡Waah! – Dijo el pequeño. El cual era el adorable asistente del maestro, casi siempre está perdido por los pasillos por perseguir mariposas o todo lo que llame su atención.

- ¡Wonderweiss! ¡Muchas gracias, Aizen!

- ¡No hay de que, la próxima trata de no dejarlo por ahí! Por cierto, Uquiorra …

El director sonrió mientras se acercaba a su estudiante favorito, el joven se sonrojó y su cara se iluminó al sentir que "Ai-sensei", como él lo llamaba cuando éste no se encontraba presente, palmeaba su cabeza en señal de cariño.

- ¡Excelentes resultados en tus últimas pruebas, sigue así y tendrás un buen futuro!.

Con eso el director se retiró y 15 minutos después la clase terminó. Ulquiorra esperó a que todos sus compañeros salieran al recreo, antes de confrontar al "novio" de Nnoitra, cuando éste iba a salir, él se puso en su camino y Aporro se detuvo.

- ¿Granz, Aporro? ¿Hijo de los Doctores Granz?

- S-sí, soy yo, ¿qué sucede Cifer?

- ¿C-cómo sabes mi nombre?

- Llevamos varios meses como compañeros, al parecer siempre estás muy distraído con el director como para prestarme atención.

- ¿T-tanto se nota?. – Dijo Ulquiorra avergonzado.

- No, es que tengo el hábito de analizar a las personas, por cierto … ¿cómo es que tú sabes mi nombre?

- Nnoitra me contó sobre ti. – Sonrió el morocho.

- ¿Él te contó? ¿Por qué?

- ¿Qué? ¿Él no te habló sobre mí? Soy su mejor amigo.

Aporro se sorprendió, pensaba que Nnoitra era como él que no tenía un solo amigo, pero Nnoitra tenía un mejor amigo y para colmo uno muy atractivo. Eso lo puso un poco celoso y a la defensiva ya que Nnoitra le empezaba a gustar, debía deshacerse de la competencia cuanto antes.

- No, ni una palabra sobre ti. No debes ser tan importante en su vida. – Aporro vio una pizca de tristeza en los ojos esmeraldas y supo que su estrategia funcionó.

- Debió estar divirtiéndose mucho si no me mencionó, él me dijo que la pasó muy bien y que quería repetirlo. Nunca lo vi sonreír tanto como cuando habla de ti.

Aporro se sentía mal por herir al morocho después de todo lo que dijo. A pesar de ser un posible rival de amor, el joven de ojos esmeraldas parecía ser un buen amigo.

- Lo siento, me debo ir. Salúdalo de mi parte. – Dijo el joven de cabellos rosas, cuando pasó al lado de Ulquiorra chocando su hombro y yéndose caminando por el pasillo.

- Está bien.

En las siguientes horas Aporro no apareció, su asiento estaba vacío, Ulquiorra se sintió culpable, tal vez dijo algo malo y por eso se fue, pensó. Pequeños chillidos de fangirls se escucharon pero el joven no les prestó atención, todas las chicas en esa escuela tenían las hormonas por las nubes y cualquier chico que pasaba era seguido por sus gritos casi orgásmicos.

- ¿A dónde miras?

La cara de Grimmjow lo sorprendió a centímetros de la suya y el morocho sorprendido tiró su mesa contra él, haciendo que el peliazul cayera al suelo.

- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, Ulquiorra!?

- ¡¿A ti, qué demonios te pasa?! ¡Sabes que no me tienes que sorprender si no quieres recibir una paliza!.

- ¡Dolió! – Se quejó el mayor.

- Además, ¿qué haces en mi salón?

- ¿Qué, qué hago? ¡Es la hora del almuerzo! ¡T-te vine a buscar! – Pasó una mano por sus cabellos azules. – No es que quiera, fueron órdenes de Nnoitra.

- ¡Awww! – Se escuchó en el fondo a unas chicas chillar.

Ulquiorra se acercó a Grimmjow y tomó su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, el mayor hizo fuerza intentando acercarlo más para poderlo besar, algo que siempre quiso hacer, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo el morocho soltó su mano, tirando a Grimmjow otra vez al suelo.

- ¡Itaitaitai!

- ¡Eso te pasa por intentar tirarme!

- ¡N-no Ulquiorra, yo no … e-espera!

Una vez más el joven morocho había malentendido sus intenciones románticas y se había ido, esa era la cotidiana vida del pobre gato enamorado. Frustrado, se quedó sentado unos minutos en el suelo esperando que los compañeros de su amigo se dejaran de reír de él, les encantaba ver los intentos amorosos fallidos del joven peliazul. Algunos le daban lastima, otros pensaban que el menor estaba consciente de las intenciones del otro, y las chicas pensaban que Ulquiorra era un monstruo al no corresponder sus sentimientos.

Grimmjow se sacudió el polvo de encima, sabía desde el día que se enamoró de Ulquiorra que no sería fácil llegar a su corazón, mucho menos con todo lo que el menor había pasado con los gemelos Kurosaki. Y Nnoitra no era de mucha ayuda presumiendo su fuerza y atractivo o con sus bromas y protegiendo al morocho, él quería ser el único que protegiera a su amado y no dejaría que nadie más lo hiciera.

Con las esperanzas renovadas, se dirigió corriendo por la puerta pero se chocó contra un chico, se disculpó sin darse la vuelta y siguió su camino hasta la azotea. Allí se encontraban sus amigos ya comenzando sus almuerzos.

- Pudieron haberme esperado, ¿no?. – Se quejó el recién llegado.

- Te quedaste sentado chillando en el suelo y pensé que no vendrías. – Comentó Ulquiorra mientras comía un onigiri.

- ¡No estaba chillando, me retorcía de dolor!. ¡Me golpeé muy fuerte en la cabeza!

- ¡No exageres!

- ¡No exagero, idiota!

- ¡Tú eres el idiota exagerado!

- ¡¿Los dos tórtolos podrían callarse y dejarme dormir … digo comer?! – Dijo un Starrk muy enojado.

- Hablando de tórtolos, Nnoi~. ¿Adivina con quién me encontré? – Preguntó el morocho menor.

- ¿Ai-sensei? – Dijeron al unísono los 3 jóvenes mayores, estaban hartos del platónico amor de su amigo con su director, en especial cierto adolescente peliazul.

- Sí, pero no les iba a contar sobre eso.

- ¡Alabado sea el señor!. – Exclamó Grimmjow.

- ¡Miren quien se alegró!

- ¡Cállate, Starrk!

- ¡Cállense los dos, Ulqui~ estaba hablando!. – Dijo Nnoitra.

- Gracias … como les decía me encontré con el novio de Nnoi~, conversamos un poco hasta que se tuvo que ir, te manda saludos, y espero no haber dicho nada malo para hacer que no se presentara en clase, ya saben como soy cuando hablo. Lo siento Nnoitra.

- De seguro solo se tuvo que ir, una emergencia, le dolía algo, etc. Estoy seguro que no hiciste nada mal, sabes que él es importante para mí y por eso no harías nada para perjudicarlo.

- Eso espero, por cierto, ¿por qué no le dijiste nada sobre mí?. Cuando le dije que era tu mejor amigo me trató totalmente diferente.

- B-bueno es que yo …

La campana sonó indicando el fin del almuerzo y el comienzo de las siguientes horas de clase, Nnoitra rió aliviado, se había salvado.

- ¡Pero miren qué hora es! – Dijo con tono de burla, el morocho más alto. – Me perderé gimnasia si no me apuro. ¡Los veo a la salida chicos!

Nnoitra salió corriendo de la azotea, pasando por la puerta y luego por las escaleras a toda marcha, era cierto que no se quería perder una de sus pocas materias preferidas, pero la verdad es que no quería quedarse ahí intentando explicar algo que ni siquiera él sabía.

- ¡Espera, N-Nnoi~! – Gritó Ulquiorra intentando llamar su atención, pero ya era muy tarde.

El resto de las horas de clase pasaron lentamente para Grimmjow, hasta que por fin sonó la campana de salida y él fue el primero en salir, afuera lo estaban esperando sus amigos y … ¿el secretario Gin?.

- ¿Quién fue el tonto que se metió en problemas? – Se burló el joven peliazul.

- Pues … ¡tú, tontito! – Dijo el zorruno hombre.

- ¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¡P-pero no hice nada … hoy! – Se sorprendió a sí mismo ante lo que dijo. – E-espera, ¿Ulquiorra me delataste por casi tirarte?

- ¡No!

- ¿Entonces qué hice? – Preguntó desconcertado.

- Tiraste a un alumno y rompiste sus lentes, unos muy caros. Y como sabemos que estás más seco que un desierto, la escuela tuvo que pagar unos nuevos. Lo íbamos a dejar pasar porque fue un accidente pero ni siquiera te disculpaste con el chico. ¡Grimmjow malo!

- ¡No es cierto, yo me disculpé! Además ¿quién demonios fue?

- ¿Ves? Si te hubieras disculpado sabrías quién es, pero él me pidió permanecer en el anonimato con la excusa que lo podrías lastimar por delatarte. – Sonrió Gin, le encantaba jugar con la mente de los jóvenes.

- ¿Y usted accedió? – Comentó lo más cortés que pudo Nnoitra.

- ¡Cállese usted, que todavía está castigado!

- ¡Ah, cierto, lo había olvidado!

- Grimmjow, limpiarás tu salón de clases hasta terminar este trimestre y luego ya veremos.

- ¡Diablos! – Maldijo el joven.

- Starrk, Ulquiorra, deberían alejarse de estas manzanas podridas antes de que los contagien. ¡Ahora vayan con cuidado a sus casas y nos vemos mañana! – Así se despidió el zorruno secretario, dejando a los 4 adolescentes solos.

- Demonios, estamos en la misma. – Comentó Nnoitra.

- Sí, pero en distintos salones, jajaja. – Rió Grimmjow.

- Será mejor que empecemos, si queremos irnos temprano.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué van a hacer? – El peliazul miró a sus dos amigos restantes.

- Eso no se pregunta, es obvio que los esperaré. – Dijo Ulquiorra entrecruzándose de brazos.

- Yo dormiré en una banca mientras terminan de limpiar. – Starrk abrió su boca, para después bostezar.

- Está bie…

- ¡Nada de "está bien"! – Gritó Nnoitra, interrumpiendo a Grimmjow. – ¡Ustedes dos no hicieron nada, no tienen por qué perder su tiempo en los castigos ajenos! – Hizo una pequeña pausa para que sus amigos entendieran bien lo que les decía. – ¡Además, Ulquiorra tu casa queda bastante lejos! ¡Cuando terminemos ya habrá anochecido y no puedes caminar solo por ese barrio peligroso en la noche!

- P-pero Nnoi…

- ¡Pero nada! – El más alto tomó de un brazo al menor y sin esfuerzo se lo lanzó a Starrk. Grimmjow gritó un "¡Ey!" pero Nnoitra lo calló con una filosa mirada antes de seguir hablando. – Llévalo a su casa aun si patalea, sólo mantén lo seguro, ¿puedes mantenerte despierto todo el camino?. ¡Te deberé la vida si me haces ese favor!

- ¡Sí, pero que conste que sólo lo haré por ti! Lo siento Ulquiorra, ¡vamos!.

El joven morocho haciendo un pequeño puchero, se fue caminando por el pasillo, se podía ver lo enojado que estaba en sus pasos, Starrk lo siguió mientras peleaba contra su narcolepsia, su mayor enemigo. Ya solos, Grimmjow vio con odio a Nnoitra por haber lastimado al chico que amaba.

- ¿Por qué carajos hiciste eso? ¡Lo pudiste lastimar!

- ¡Ulquiorra no es tan delicado como aparenta, solo hago lo mejor para protegerlo aun si tengo que obligarlo! – El morocho apoyó su mano en el hombro de su amigo. – Él ya está acostumbrado, así que no hagas un escándalo y terminemos nuestros castigos cuanto antes.

Grimmjow se quitó de encima la mano de Nnoitra y se dio vuelta caminando hacia su salón.

- ¡Como digas! – Murmuró enojado, entrando por la puerta mientras Nnoitra iba de vuelta hasta su propio salón.

En otra parte, Ulquiorra y Starrk caminaban. El aire se llenaba cada vez más de tensión por cada segundo que pasaba. Harto de esa situación, Starrk decidió romper el incomodo silencio.

- Linda tarde, ¿no? – Intentó hacer conversación el castaño.

- Sí … muy linda.

- Ya que estás más calmado, te lo voy a preguntar … ¿estás enojado con nosotros?

- No, Nnoitra lo hizo para protegerme igual que vos, sólo estoy un poco molesto.

- ¿Y … Grimmjow?

- ¿Qué con Grimmjow? Él no hizo nada, salvo romperle los lentes al chico anónimo.

- ¡No, me refiero a qué sientes por él! – Starrk le dio un amistoso codazo a Ulquiorra en las costillas. – ¿Sabes?, él también se preocupa por ti, en otro sentido al de hermano mayor que Nnoitra te da, y Grimmjow te lo ha demostrado miles de veces pero siempre lo malinterpretas … Entonces ahora que sabes esto … ¿qué sientes por él?

- … - Ulquiorra permaneció en silencio, estaba sorprendido y no sabía cómo responder a eso, Starrk lo había dejado en duda. ¿Realmente malinterpretó lo que Grimmjow hacía por él?. Entonces hoy cuando él pensaba que su amigo peliazul lo estaba por tirar, ¿qué era lo que Grimmjow quería hacer?. ¿Por qué lo acercaría tanto a él si no era para hacerle una broma?.

Mientras tanto en la escuela, pasaron 15 minutos y Grimmjow aun no empezaba a limpiar, nunca había limpiado en toda su vida, cuando estaba en su antigua banda de matones, eran sus leales secuaces quienes dejaban limpio el lugar. Pero desde que la abandonó, su cuarto era un desastre, nada digno del rey que él era.

Tomó los borradores y empezó a golpearlos entre sí, una nube espesa blanca invadió el lugar impidiendo su visión, y entonces escuchó a alguien toser.

- ¿Nnoitra? – No hubo respuesta. - ¿Starrk? … ¿U-Ulquiorra? – Se emocionó al decir el último nombre pero nadie respondía y comenzó a creer que había un fantasma acechándolo. - ¿Q-quién es? Tengo una … ¿escoba?. ¡Sí, una escoba y no dudaré en usarla!

- ¡Cough! Tranquilo, no te haré daño.

La nube de tiza se disipó lentamente, revelando a un joven de cabellos rosas, tosiendo en ella.

- ¿Y tú quién eres?

- ¿Yo? ¡Soy quien te ayudará a conquistar el corazón de Ulquiorra!

* * *

Y aquí el bonus prometido:

Nombre: Nnoitra Jiruga

Edad: 18 años

Descripción: Alto, casi llegando a los 2 metros. De contextura delgada pero musculosa. Cabello largo y lacio negro, que le llega por debajo de los hombros. Con un único ojo violeta.

Personalidad: Bromista siempre alegre. Romántico y cariñoso aunque no lo aparente. Puede llegar a ser muy serio y sobre-protector si la situación lo amerita, e incluso puede pelear a puño limpio si se trata de proteger a sus amigos.

Información importante de él en este AU (universo alterno): Nnoitra es un estudiante de 3° año en la secundaria Las Noches.

Mejor amigo de Ulquiorra y amigo de Starrk y Grimmjow. Le gusta gastarle bromas al último. Sobre-protege a su mejor amigo.

Odia a Nell, ella le hizo la vida bastante difícil y por su culpa ahora odia un poco a las mujeres.

Hay un odio mutuo entre Nnoitra y Yylfort, el hermano de Szayel, ya que ninguno les agrada el otro y porque el rubio no le gusta la idea de que su hermano salga con un idiota ex-delincuente. Y porque Nnoitra simplemente odia que el hermano literalmente tenga prisionero a Szayel.

Situación sentimental: Está enamorado y saliendo con un chico que chocó por accidente: Szayel Aporro Granz.

* * *

Bueno, disculpen que el capítulo sea tan largo pero no podía cortarlo antes y también si ven alguna falta de ortografía o acento que falte por ahí, normalmente escribo por el celular porque por alguna extraña razón escribo mejor así xD Tal vez cuando tenga tiempo y ganas, dibuje a cada personaje con su uniforme escolar +¬+

La narcolepsia es una enfermedad (o síndrome, no me acuerdo) en donde quien la padece cae dormido en cualquier momento y lugar ... tiene tratamiento pero no sé si cura (tengo que investigar un poco más ^^u) ... Creo que no hay nada más que aclarar ... cualquier duda, me avisan.

Espero que les guste como va, se siguen aceptando ideas y son muy agradecidos los reviews ^^


End file.
